Let's Get Physical
by Nixter97
Summary: It's a hot summer day, and Mike and Zoey planned to go out for a jog. But once Zoey walks in on Mike working out before their jog, her hormones take the best of her. *OLDER! Mike/Zoey (18-19 Years Old). RATED "M"! Don't like lemon, then DON'T EVEN READ!*


**Let's Get Physical**

Zoey knocks on the door to Mike's house, wearing a red tank top with grey short-shorts and red-and-grey sneakers with white socks. She twirled her left pig tail a little, waiting for a response to come from the door. Mike's mother, Anna, opens the door and gives Zoey a happy grin. "Zoey! How nice to see you today; come in."

"Thank you," Zoey obliges, walking in.

Today, Mike and Zoey were going out for an evening jog around the neighborhood. Since it was summer and they pretty much had nothing to do today, they decided that perhaps a nice get out of the house day was in order. They're currently high school graduates and are eighteen. Well, Zoey's eighteen at least; Mike's nineteen. Grabbing her purse, Anna begins to walk towards the door once more. She then stops and turns to Zoey, flashing her a motherly smile.

"I'll be running a few errands and Mike's father is at work, so if there are any problems when you guys come home and one of us aren't back, remember to get ahold of one of us, okay?"

Zoey nodded. "Okay, and don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Well, I'm glade to hear that!" Anna beamed. Before she closes the door, she says, "Mike's in the garage, just to let you know."

Once she finds herself alone, Zoey walks over at the kitchen island in the center of Anna's glorious kitchen and places her purse there. She then walks through the door near the fridge, finding herself in Mike's garage. However, the sight that she stumbles in nearly gives her a nosebleed.

In front of her was Mike, wearing nothing but gym shorts that matched his signature colored T-Shirt, grey-and-black sneakers, and white socks. His dark brown hair was a mess- obviously from a lot of sweating. His perfectly sculpted chest, muscular and a tab-bit hairy, reveled in front of her, his naturally dark tanned skin glossed from all the sweat on his body. He looked up from his current position, flushed red from slight surprise and embarrassment. He was currently lying on his back, lifting weights. And to make it sound embarrassing, he was practically naked; nothing but gym shorts that was starting to shrink on him. He was going to shower off before Zoey got here, but that plan obviously wasn't going to happen now.

"Zoey!" He exclaimed in shock, nearing dropping the weights on him. Mike had really changed over the years; he's gotten taller, more muscular, had grown a goatee, and had lost his M.P.D years back.

"Mike!" Zoey exclaimed back, flushed red. She quickly turns around, embarrassed. Not that she'd seem him pumping iron, but that she was feeling aroused from the sight. To be honest, she had been starting to have...fantasies of her and Mike, since about a few months ago. This scene was most certainly _not_ helping her, _not at all_.

Mike approached her from behind his girlfriend slowly, then wrapped his arms around her. Zoey flushed even more; being this close- pressed up against his perfectly toned body- really got her going even more. Mike kissed her check, flashing her a warming smile. He then furrowed his brow, seeing her blushing.

"Sorry, I just thought you wouldn't get here yet."

"It's okay," Zoey replied, understanding his explanation clearly. "I never knew you were going to be doing some heavy lifting anyway. So, you wanna get going?"

Mike nervously rubbed the back on his neck sheepishly. "Well, I would, but I'm all sweaty and probably stink right now. I was hoping to take a shower before we go, if that's alright with you, of course."

"Not at all," Zoey assured with a smile.

Mike kissed her, and she kissed back. In fact, they stayed like that for a few minutes: making out in his garage. Mike soon sheepishly guided his hands down to her butt, giving them a gently squeeze. Zoey yelps in surprise, and just up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Mike held her by her butt, locking lips with her still as his head was lifted up.

Both of their eyes were close, enjoying this blissful moment. Eventually, the two broke their kiss, forgetting the- in this moment- mystical thing called 'air'. They both were blushing right now, even more that earlier.

"Well then," Mike finally said, putting Zoey down gently. "I guess I should probably..."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Zoey waited for Mike on the couch in the living room. She'd just heard the shower turning on and the door closing. As much as she didn't want to, Zoey couldn't handing it anymore. She'd been having these fantasies for a long time, and after what had happened in the garage had made her hormones even worst; but in a good way. A good, strange, but somewhat sexy kind of way. She _was_ eighteen, anyway- officially a young adult.

Taking in all her courage, Zoey begins to sneak upstairs, carful not to make any noise. She slowly opens the bathroom door. The first thing that Zoey sees is steam; she feels the warm steam from the hot shower at the end of the room. Standing up in the tub was Mike, behind a non-see-through shower curtain. Slowly, Zoey stripes herself out of her clothing. Mike didn't even notices that Zoey was in the room until the shower curtain was pulled back. Mike yelped in surprise as he sees his now naked girlfriend joining him in the shower.

"Zoey! What are you-"

"Mike, I've been feeling this so much lately, so please, let me do this to help get it out of my system."

Mike didn't say anything. Instead, he stood still; he moaned as Zoey pressed naked body against his naked body. Her bare breast, making him flush red as she was against him. Her vagina, it made him groan with pleasure as her lower reigns were rubbing up against his lower reigns, making him hard. Continuing to grind on each other, Mike pulls Zoey into another make-out session. Zoey turns to that her back was against Mike, her arms wrapped around his neck. Mike wrapped his arms around her thing frame, grasping her breast, earning pleasuring moans from the female.

"Miiiiiiiiiiike..." She moaned.

Grinning as they continued to kiss, Mike thrust his lower groin up against Zoey's tender butt, making her gasps with lust. Zoey pulled away from their kiss, looking at her boyfriend seductively. "Maybe we should takes this elsewhere..."

Mike only nodded, grinning back with lust.

_Shower's are over-rated anyway,_ Mike thought. _Especially in a situation like THIS._

Turning off the shower and not bothering to wrap himself in a towel, Mike lifts Zoey up into his arms bridal style and carries her into his bedroom, followed by placing her on his bed. Climbing onto the bed himself, Mike gets on top of her, and begins to lock lips with his red head once more. Mike and Zoey press themselves up against each other once more, groaning as they kissed.

"Wait," Zoey says, breaking their kiss. Seeing the confused look on Mike's face, she continues on. "Let's try something else..."

Mike, who was taken by surprise, was pushed off of her, and lands on his back on the bed. Zoey crawls towards his lower reigns, taking a look at his full erection; she nearly turns as red as a tomato.

"God...that's _huge_!" Zoey didn't mean to say her thoughts out loud. She flushed deep red after she realized what she's said; Mike did the same.

"Um...thanks?" Mike responded.

Zoey grasps Mike's erection, earning a lustful groan in response. She begins to slowly pump it, smirking as she sees him squirming; clearly under her spell. Then, to Mike's utter surprise, she begins to wrap her lips around Mike's dick, sucking it with her wet, hot mouth. Mike moaned loudly, lost in lust and desire. Her tongue began to swirl around the tip, and down to the balls, and then back up again to continue her normal sucking patterns; her tongue felt like velvet. Without even realizing it, Mike was starting to thrust his hips, fucking her in the mouth. Finally, he'd came in her mouth, and Zoey sucked it down. Not one drop escaped her lips.

After catching his breath, Mike looked up and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I lost myself in the moment."

"Don't apologize," Zoey remarked, shaking her head. "I loved that."

"Here, allow me to pay you back..." Mike said, grinning.

"What are you-"

Before Zoey could finish her questions, she was laid gently on the bed, and Mike dove in between her legs, and began to eat her out. Zoey screamed loudly with pleasure, panting and moaning loudly. She had this in one of her fantasies of her and Mike, and this was actually happening in real life! She'd never expected it. Just like Zoey, Mike began to mimic her mouth usage, by swirling his tongue around inside of her. This brought Zoey over the edge. About another few minutes of this, and she exploded inside Mike's mouth.

Sitting back up, Mike leaned over Zoey, and they kissed once more.

"Mike..." Zoey's hot breath hit Mike's face. "I'm ready."

"You sure?" Mike asked, giving her a questionable glance.

Nodding in response, and before Mike could wrap her legs around his shoulders, Zoey says, "No Mike, I want to ride you."

Mike gave her a confused look before he'd put two and two together. "Oh! That? You sure?"

Zoey forcefully pushes Mike back down, so that his head could land on the pillows. "Hell yeah," She stated in response, getting in position above Mike's penis. By now, it was erected with a long and hard 10 inches, and once Zoey slowly began to sit on him, both moaned loudly. Mike winces as he hears Zoey whimpering with pain and asks, "You okay?"

Zoey leans forward, placing her hands on Mike's chest and looks into his dark brown eyes. She nods her head and begins to lift herself off his dick then drops back down. Mike groans and caresses her hips as she does this. Eventually, Mike joins her as he begins to rock his hips up and down, matching her rhythm.

"Oh Mike!" Zoey moans out loudly. "Faster!"

Obliging to her request, Mike lifts his legs up, allowing his feet to support both his legs and Zoey as she was lifted up high. Mike begins to use all of his might to thrust into her very fast, pounding her ass harder and faster. Zoey was leaning very low and was clutching to him, huffing and puffing into his ears, whispering begs of and moans of pleasure. Mike, doing the same in her ears, continued this for a good solid minute and a half before starting to cum hard, filling Zoey's ass to the brim. They now beginning to die down.

Panting and catching their breaths, they look at each other in the eyes.

"Wanna lay down now?" Mike asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Zoey replied huskily.

Mike flips them over so that Zoey was the one lying down and that he was over her. Wrapping her legs around his sweaty neck, Mike begins to position his dick in front of Zoey's vagina. After getting an approving nod from Zoey, Mike slowly begins to enter, breaking her walls.

Zoey screams as he enters, begging to pop her cherry. Mike stops, giving her a very concerned look. Zoey tells him not to move, which he doesn't. She also began to think that maybe he should've prepared her first. After getting the okay, Mike pushes more and more into him deeply inside of her. This continued until his bush of pubic hair met with hers. Zoey nearly swelled up with tears, feeling him- **_ALL_**_ of him_- fully inside her now. She nods, allowing Mike to slowly pull out, then slowly moves back in.

Eventually, Zoey began to get use to Mike inside of her, and begged him to go faster and harder. Mike does so, earning loud moans from her.

"Mike!" She screamed as Mike began to thrust harder and deeper.

"Zoey!" He shouts back, huffing and puffing.

Mike leans down, and Zoey wraps her legs around him even tighter, resting her head upon his shoulder, taking in his scent as Mike does the same. Mike grunts loudly, which meant that he was close.

"Z-Zoey!" Mike pants, speeding up. "I-I'm about to...about to cum!"

"Fill me up!" Zoey pants.

Mike groans loudly, and speeds up, going faster and faster, and harder and harder. Eventually, both screamed loudly with a blissful moan. Zoey felt Mike's sperm filling her full. After riding out his orgasm, Mike pulled out, and lands next to Zoey's side.

They cuddle on the bed, catching their breaths.

"Whoa..." Mike says, pulling Zoey into an embrace.

"Yeah," She agrees, snuggling up to him.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Mike says, "We didn't use protection."

"I don't care," Zoey admitted. "If we do get pregnant, then I would cherish the moment. I love you, Mike, and I want to be with you forever."

"Same here," Mike said with a smile, kissing her.

They just laid their for a long time, naked and covered with sweat and cum. Eventually, Mike broke the silence. "I guess that means our jogging plans are cancelled?"

Zoey smirked to herself, followed by falling asleep into his arms.

"I love you," She says, nodding off. Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart." Mike whispered into her ear, before falling asleep as well.

"I love you, too."

**THE END.**

* * *

**I'm back with another Zoke! This one was thought out before, only they were still around their normal ages. **

**I hope that you guys liked this one; I've put all of my free time to write this out and think it through.**

**See you guys around with some more Zoke in the future, and I hope you all are having a wonderful summer so far! I know I am! XD **

**See ya guys soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
